Radio communication technology has popularized personal cellular phones, developed car navigation systems and the like. The car navigation system (hereinafter, a vehicle information terminal) displays the present location of the vehicle on an electronic map monitor of a traveling vehicle by receiving a signal from a satellite, calculates the optimal route and guides the user to the intended destination.
The vehicle information terminal functions as a combination of a navigation, Audio and Video (AV) system, which includes an audio tape, CD player, and radio; and wireless telephone by mounting a built-in radio communication module therein.
The vehicle information terminal transmits a vehicle motion informing message to a call center by using a radio communication module if the vehicle is being towed away or burglarized with the ignition turned on.
However, the conventional vehicle information terminal operates the vehicle motion informing function only when the vehicle ignition key is turned on. Thus, when the ignition is turned off, e.g., vehicle is in a parked state, vehicle theft (e.g., being towed or loaded onto a truck) is undetectable.